Orgullo de familia
by delta3.3
Summary: tener el titulo de 'rgullo de la familia' no es fácil, y lo es menos cuando tienes un secreto...


Kenji Uchiha es mi nombre a menos que mi padre decidiera desheredarme, y es que lo que diría en la cena tal vez me quede en la calle, mi padre era una persona muy conservadora y machista a la cual solo mis hermanos y mi madre –me incluyo- soportaban, tenía un carácter temible, incluso cuando éramos pequeños notábamos el temor de mi madre cuando algún negocio no salía bien pues mi señor padre, el Gran Sasuke Uchiha se ponía de los mil demonios, después de eso mi adorada madre Sakura Haruno lograba calmarlo endulzándole el oído, _solo un domador controla a los leones_ le decía mi abuela a mi madre, mi abuelo no era muy diferente de mi padre.

La verdad después de lo que tenía que decir no sé cómo reaccionarían ambos, y me había decidido después de años, y de sentir tanta culpa después de las palabras que mi padre me dijo un día después de enojarse con mi madre y emborracharse (cosa que no pasa muy seguido).

-Flashbackon-

-Padre ¿me llamaste?- siempre trataba con respeto a mi padre, él era mi mayor ejemplo de éxito.

-Ven hijo siéntate- se notaba su estado de ebriedad- se que tu mare y yo solemos arreglar nuestros problemas y tratamos de no involucrarlos pero, en esta ocasión no tengo a nadie más que recurrir- su semblante asustaba, no por que hablara molesto, sino que era de angustia, nunca lo había visto de esa manera- las cosas con tu madre están muy difíciles, el problema ha llegado a tal grado que hemos hablado de divorcio, en fin si esto llegara a pasar quiero que sepas… que… me sentiría muy tranquilo si tú te hicieras cargo de la familia, no seré el patán que le quiera quitar a su mujer todo lo que tiene, ella merece todo.

-Lo haré Padre, es tenlo por seguro, aunque también me queda claro que ustedes no llegarán a eso, se que ustedes lograran limara asperezas- mi padre me vio por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias hijo, puedes retirarte- me levante de la silla de su estudio pero antes de pasar la puerta me dijo- _Kenji, eres mi orgullo. _

-Flashbackoff-

Después de eso mis padres superaron las diferencias, y me había resistido a contarles mi estado emocional, y aun me sucedía, pero mi decisión estaba tomada y ya no podía seguir ocultándome.

Estaba recostado en mi cama tratando de pensar en cómo lo diría, cuando tocaron la puerta, era mi hermana Haru, tres años menor que yo, una mujer que había heredado la belleza de mi madre y el carácter de mi padre, todo una joya que apreciaba tanto, en mis veintidós años nunca había visto una mujer con la belleza de mi madre o la de mi hermana, realmente les amaba y les cuidaba. Al romper el silencio de la habitación mi hermana me dijo que la cena estaba lista y que solo me esperaban, pues mi padre había llegado temprano y no había necesidad de esperar.

Bajé la gran escalera con tanto nerviosismo que me tuve que apoyar de la perded, entre al comedor y vi que todos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, excepto mi madre que terminaba de servir la cena, tome mi lugar a lado izquierdo de mi padre seguido por Haru, a el lado derecho de mi padre estaba la silla vacía que le pertenecía a mi madre y a un lado Tadashi mi hermano menor. Cuando mi madre tomo su lugar, comenzamos a comer, era una regla impuesta por mi madre '_'mientras alguien falte en la mesa, nadie come_'', y nadie tenía el valor para hacer lo contrario, pues a pesar de ser una mujer dulce y tierna, también podía tener un gran temperamento, comíamos en silencio, pues no solíamos hablar mientras cenábamos hasta que termináramos de consumir nuestros alimentos.

-Kenji, hijo ¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó mi madre, y al instante todas las miradas se posaron en mi, más nadie dejaba de comer,- te veo preocupado y sabe que si te podemos ayudar en algo lo haremos ¿ok?- me mantenía en silencio.

-Madre… yo…- las palabras se quedaban trabadas entre mis dientes, pero tenía que decirlo- madre... padre… la verdad… si me ocurre algo…- ahí fue cuando todos dejaron de comer.

Mi padre poso sus codos sobre la mesa- ¿Quieres hablar aquí o hablamos en el estudio?- ahí me di cuenta de que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Aquí está bien- conteste con el rostros bajo.

-Hijo, tu aspecto me preocupa- menciono mi madre

-Madre, Padre… quiero que sepan que aun sabiendo su reacción, los seguiré amando de igual forma- mi madre y mi padre se miraron entre sí y mis hermanos tenían un semblante de duda- Hace un tiempo, conocí a una persona, seis años para ser exactos, después de dos años nuestra relación dio un paso inesperado y comenzamos una relación- guardé silencio y vi a mi madre que me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, el resto me miraba atento- la situación es que… esa persona… es hombre- todo quedo en silencio mire a mi padre con un la mandíbula desencajada y mi madre y hermanos no se quedaban atrás- así es, al principio, no quería creer que eso estuviera pasando, que yo no podía ser así, pero… realmente estaba sucediendo… Madre, Padre lo siento… sé que he defraudado a la familia… pero… yo… esto es lo que soy.. y aunque trate de evitarlo.. Yo… _soy gay_…

Después de terminar de hablar nadie decía nada, mi madre tenía sus ojos llorosos, Tadashi parecía perdido en la copa de agua que estaba frente a él, Haru tenía los ojos cerrados y mi padre… él… no sabía leer su expresión era tan neutra, o eso quería mostrar.

-Padre... yo- me interrumpió la voz de mi madre- ¿terminaste de hablar?- yo solo asentí- Te seré sincera… nunca espere esto de ti… pero…así como nunca me lo había esperado de ti… tampoco me lo esperaría de alguno de tus hermanos… - su mirada se clavo en mi- Pero lo que si me espero… es que hayas escogido lo mejor para ti, nunca he estado de acuerdo con este tipo de … ¿relaciones?... pero eres mi hijo y si ese eres tú y te sientes bien de esa manera yo no tengo ningún problema en oponerme a tu preferencias, y te agradezco que nos hayas tenido la confianza de decirnos esto…- soltó la mano de mi padre se puso de pie y se encamino a rodear la mesa para tomar asiento junto a mí y abrazarme fuertemente- siempre estaré aquí para ti, y si tu padre no está de acuerdo se va olvidando de mi ¿ok?- me dijo al oído yo sólo le correspondí el abrazo, cuando me soltó la mano de Haru se posó sobre la mía y me sonrió haciéndome entender que me apoyaba, Tadashi me sonreía de igual manera y asentía, al igual que mi madre y Haru el me apoyaba pero mi padre… el no decía ni hacia nada y eso me preocupaba al menos sabía que ya no estaba solo.

Todos ahora le miraban a él, él suspiraba y no hacía más que eso, el tomó su copa y bebió de golpe el liquido que contenía, suspiró de nuevo rompió el silencio

-Que más le puedo decir a mi orgullo- dijo mi padre dejando a todos con la boca abierta y es que no esperábamos- Sí eso es lo que tú quieres, adelante, solo no olvides… que eres mi hijo… y como tal tienes mi apoyo incondicional…

Se puso de pie y se encamino fuera del comedor, por impulso me puse de pie y corrí tras él como cuando niño. Se detuvo y se giró y de forma inesperada abrió sus brazos y yo corte a abrazarlo. Era mi padre mi ejemplo a seguir, mi héroe, el hombre que a pesar de mis defectos sabría cómo entenderme.

-Gracias- le dije entre lagrimas y sollozos, el guardaba silencio pero ahora sabía que mi familia me quería tal cual era. Mi padre me amaba y eso, me llenaba de emoción, mi madre me apoyaría, y mis hermanos, ese par me hacían sentir aun más completo. Y así pasamos un buen rato, hasta qeu alguien rompió el silencio

-¡Kenji- kun!- gritó mi hermana- recuerda preséntanos a mi cuñado- yo sol reí bajo aun del brazo de mi padre, le mire y el tenia una tenue sonrisa, cuando vio que lo observaba, me dio un ligero golpe en la frente susurrando _''Se feliz, mi gran orgullo''_


End file.
